kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fox Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom
TheBeckster1000's twenty sixth movie-spoof of "The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom" Cast *Odette - Wendy Darling (from Peter Pan) *Derek - Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) *Swan Odette - Fox (from Skunk Fu) *Jean-Bob - Basil (from The Great Mouse Detective) *Speed - Tiger (from An American Tail) *Puffin - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Lord Rothbart - Jafar (from Aladdin) *Whizzer - Wheezy (Toy Story 2) *Zelda's Purple flying Demons - Preston (from Wallace and Gromit), Captain Gutt (from Ice Age 4: Continental Drift), Nigel (from Rio), Lord Shen (from Kung Fu Panda 2), Mojo Jojo (from The Powerpuff Girls), Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Dag (from Barnyard), Joe (Help! I'm a Fish), and Drake (from The Pebble and the Penguin) Gallery Wendy2.png|Wendy Darling as Odette Peter Pan (Blue Lightsaber).jpg|Peter Pan as Derek No1261437848.bond750 fox at the beach.png|Fox as Swan Odette Basil-0.jpg|Basil as Jean-Bob Tiger in An American Tail.jpg|Tiger as Speed Wilbur (The Rescuers).jpg|Wilbur as Puffin Jafar Mad.jpg|Jafar as Lord Rothbart Wheezy (Toy Story 2).jpg|Wheezy as Whizzer Preston (Dog).jpg|Preston, Captain Gutt As Oafish.jpeg|Captain Gutt, Nigel transparent rio.png|Nigel, KFP 2 ( LORD SHEN).jpg|Lord Shen, Mojo Jojo (2016).jpg|Mojo Jojo, Professor Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan, Dag (1).jpg|Dag, Joe (fish).jpg|Joe, Drake (1).png|and Drake as Zelda's Purple Flying Demon Movie Used *The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Christmas (1998) Footage Disney *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Toy Story 2 (1999) Skunk Fu *Season 1 Episodes An American Tail *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) Wallace and Gromit *A Close Shave (1995) Ice Age *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) 20th Century Fox *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) Dreamworks *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) The Powerpuff Girls *Monkey See, Doggie Do *Telephonies *Mr. Mojo's Rising *Bubblevicious *The Bare Facts *Just Another Manic Mojo *The Rowdyruff Boys *Birthday Bash *You Snooze, You Lose *Los Dos Mojos *A Very Special Blossom *Mo Job *Cootie Gras *Mojo Jonesin' *Slumbering with the Enemy *Child Fearing *Criss Cross Crisis *Monkey See, Doggy Two *Candy is Dandy *Powerprof. *Moral Decay *Meet the Beat-Alls *Get Back Jojo *Stray Bullet *Forced Kin *Not So Awesome Blossom *Octi-Gone *Save Mojo *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Pee Pee G's *The City of Clipsville *Documentary *Bang For Your Buck *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Prime Mates *Makes Zen to Me *Mo' Linguish *Custody Battle *Simian Says *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs *What's the Big Idea? *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed Paramount *Barnyard (2006) *Back at the Barnyard (2011) Danish *Help! I'm A Fish (2000) Metro Goldwyn Mayer *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Movies-spoof